mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Zurok Mia Takamatzu
"Emperor Koroda, I do not 'meddle' in politics. I *am* politics." ~Zurok Mia Takamatzu~ Zurok Mia Takamatzu is an elusive Shinzoka woman who is notorious for the mystery that surrounds her. She is a dangerously powerful seer, ritualist, and elemental sorceress, making her a formidable opponent. Even without any of her magic, she has a cunning mind and remains a step ahead of nearly everyone. Only one individual is recorded to have outsmarted her at her own game: a Madizi woman named Zulera. History Early Life Zurok was the eldest child born of Munazakro and Kunazera Takamatzu in the heart of Capital Ezirco in Krawvill. She came into the world on the 16th day of the first month, year 4490 of the 182nd Age. Like many female Shinzoka including her younger sister Ayumi, she spent years training to join the Kagero-Kiza, succeeding at this endeavor right on the day she turned 35, the youngest age the Shinzoka allow women to join the prestigious organization. She was also one of the very few who did not meet the physique requirements (due to her unusually short height), but her role among this group was also much less than conventional, being part of a branch that was supposedly not supposed to even exist. Even on the job, however, Zurok remained an extremely intelligent and studious woman, absorbing as much knowledge from any educational material she could find.There were several who were suspicious about this young woman's ambitious lust for knowledge, but after decades of her doing nothing notorious, most people figured that she just aimed to become a scholar after her time in the Kagero-Kiza, whenever she decided her retirement was going to be. Late Prime Zurok was 95 when she retired from the Kagero-Kiza after 60 years of dedicated service. She spent the remaining years of her prime devoted to study and politics, and assumed a position of unofficial power among the Shinzoka early on. It is unclear what her actual position or title actually is, or how much political power she even carries, but her charisma and her generally wise decisions have earned her a great deal of respect from her kin as well as foreigners abroad. She is notorious for her connections across the globe, with influence extending not only into Koldia and the Renkida Kingdom, but also into several Vartiz countries, as well as ones that most people assumed Shinzoka had no place in, such as Krippa, Tazuké, and Shahar-Eka. This is her current position as of the events of The Crown of Zivia. Appearance Physical Appearance Zurok is petite even by Madizi standards, which makes her even more so when compared to most other Shinzoka. Standing only at 5'2" and weighing only 105 pounds, she was not eligible to formally join the Kagero-Kiza as she had hoped to, but her devious intellect and charisma helped sway a few individuals who in turn allowed her to "unofficially" do so instead. Her fair skin, black hair, golden eyes, and the profesional way she carried herself made her fit in a lot better than most Shinzoka had expected. Furthermore, the form she took when she transformed into a dragon was simply described as "extremely convincing". While her petite frame suggests a more delicate individual, Zurok is actually very athletic and robust, and her years among the Kagero-Kiza only helped augment that about her. She takes very good care of her body, always ensuring she is well-groomed and well-dressed before ever presenting herself to company. She usually also emanates a cherry blossom scent. Dragon Form Like all Shinzoka (or Vartiz), Zurok is capable of transforming; in her case, a dragon. While she is small in her humanoid form, her studies and practice of honing her skills has enabled her to learn how to transform into one of the largest and most powerful dragons on Mencu. While most dragons, Shinzoka and natural, are the size of a house or so, Zurok in her Stage 3 form is more than twice the size of this; a mighty red-and-gold-scaled behemoth capable of levelling towns. However, fortunately for most people (especially those that would call her an enemy), it is extremely rare for her to ever appear in this form, to the point where it has become more of a rumor or a legend spoken in whispers, rather than an accepted fact. However, all of her children from her oldest, Zulera, down to her youngest, Akhet, know of it--and whild they do not fear it directly, they certainly respect it. Clothing Zurok aims to be a model of professionalism among other things, and as such, she is almost always dressed formally, which matches her speech, tones, and mannerisms perfectly. Her favourite colors are reds and golds, although seeing her wear sharp black dresses or suits is not unheard of. Most of her attire usually covers her entire body apart from her head and hands, with the obvious exception of the Kagero-Kiza uniform, which also leaves the knees and thighs (technically) exposed. While some (including Zurok) have questioned the practicality of this, the Shinzoka are rooted enough in tradition that there are none who are actively seeking to change the way things have always been in that regard. Whatever the case, when asked for a one-word description of Zurok's attire, most people choose the word "classy". Personality Zurok's personality is often difficult to decipher because of her neutral alignment, but it is clear that she enjoys the finer things in life. She is cunning and analytical, always thinking of plans of how to accomplish her goals, and dozens of contingency plans should her initial plans somehow fail. Despite her appreciation for high-end culture, Zurok also has a passionate love for nature and for the outdoors, and is more than willing to get caught out in the rain despite her finery. Zurok holds the wise, the intellectual, and the powerful in very high regard, although she takes on a courteous and professional tone with everyone she meets. Like many scholars, she takes a great interest in history, particularly the mysteries of the 181st Age, as well as the Jalenga. If she learns of something that she is not acquainted with, she will go to great lengths to obtain that knowledge for herself, always keen on studying the arcane, as well as the elemental and magical abilities of each different race. Virtues Unusual for a Shinzoka is Zurok's openness and acceptance of other races. She is particularly fond of and interested in the Kumenza, believing them to be the most reliable link between the rest of the world and the now-extinct Jalenga. Her love of travel is also rare, although some say it is logical due to her time in the ever-travelling Kagero-Kiza organization. One of her main goals is to stop the god Leaxyk from the wild schemes Zurok believes the deity is up to, although she is not very open about these statements as of yet. Zurok's ambitions are boundless, and she sets vast, distant limits for herself much like the Jalenga that she takes such interest in. While cunning and ruthless, she is very kind to those around her, including her enemies. However, in the latter case, it is usually just extremely well-feigned. Her time among the Kagero-Kiza have gifted her with quite the talent in performance and acting. While she often expresses it in unconventional ways, Zurok genuinely loves and cares for her children, and reared them to be intelligent, powerful, and respectable citizens of society. However, all of them also inherited her enigma and secretiveness, although what that means for the people around her remains to be seen. Flaws Flawless as Zurok might appear to some who envy her talents or intellect, Zurok is actually, deep down, very much of a control freak who has to have things going how she wants them or she panicks. While extremely rare, the few times every single one of her contingency plans fall through are usually what triggers these frenzies, and Zurok is ashamed and embarrassed at herself when she finally recovers her grasp on the situation. Despite her formalities, Zurok also often comes off as off-putting or unsettling due to her perpetual grin and her calm, motherly voice. Ultimately, many people view her as creepy considering that she is very manipulative and controlling, and also tends to get obsessive when she dedicates herself to a particular goal. Abilities Zurok possesses a myriad of dangerous tricks and abilities that she uses to her utmost advantage as much and as often as possible. Apart from element mastery, magic, and foresight, she is also very well-educated and can read, write, and speak many languages. As such, her Danger Level is considered "Extremely High". Elemental Prowess Zurok is a powerful master of all six elements, although her favorite element is her original affinitive element, Light. She is also an expert at the Advanced Elements: Lightning, Metal, and Flora. She is swift to act and react, and her power combined with deadly efficient chi usage, and she is capable of very powerful attacks that do not expend her energy very fast. She is known for her skillful control over Anima's Peak, and for her precise and swift movements while in combat. While the symbols on her belts and clothing (as well as her nature as a Shinzoka) might imply an affinity for Fire, Zurok's favourite element is actually Light, which is also her affinitive element. She also uses lightning frequently, when she wants something more powerful. Outside of combat, she will sometimes use her elemental abilities simply to put on displays and dazzling performances. In combat she is swift and adept at tearing down single opponents at a time, making her fighting style very similar to that of a rogue or an assassin. If for whatever reason she is hindered from using her magic, she will resort to swordplay with styles reminiscent of the Kagero-Kiza, or, if really desperate, will use hand-to-hand combat. She is not above dirty fighting unless it is an honor duel; otherwise, she will try and use anything and everything she can find to her advantage. Magical Abilities Zurok is one of the most proficient users of magic alive on Mencu. she is notorious for performing numerous rituals, many of which are considered forbidden. She is also very adept at various other forms of magic that are practical, including spells that can move her instantly from one point to another, and such tricks that heighten her senses or divert attacks. Adding to her power is that her knowledge of magic includes ancient abilities including efficient revitalization of one's chi energy, as well as their physical energy, enabling Zurok to trigger Anima's Peak with horrifying frequency. High-level magic such as the rites Zurok performs is very rare, which makes her all that much more dangerous. Her forbidden magic has been crucial in the creation of thousands of Kumenza. A great deal of mystery surrounds those rites, but Zurok, having gained the knowledge from Zarbozen during his infiltration of the North Serénes Sacred Realms, went on to perform these rites multiple times throughout the series, being responsible for producing most of the major Kumenza characters found in the later books. Incidentally, because of her kind treatment towards the Kumenza (including and especially the ones she personally created), she is actually rather well-liked among them. The neighboring Serenghe also approve of her actions, although most of the other races are not as friendly towards these rites. Foresight Zurok is one of a rare few Mencuans gifted with clairvoyancy, which labels her as a Seer. While she is rare in using it, she has utilized it very efficiently when doing so. Because of the nature and limits of Mencuan foresight, she is not all-knowing, nor is she a mind-reader. The limits on how much of the future she can see also prevent her from getting too far ahead of other people, although there have still been plenty of times where she has made good work of an opportunity to use her talents to her advantage. Relationships A woman as notorious as Zurok could never go through life without making friends and enemies alike. A very family-oriented woman, Zurok also has siblings, parents, and children who look to her, either as a role model, a mother, a sister, a daughter, or some combination of the above. Family Zurok is the eldest of two siblings, with a younger sister named Ayumi that followed Zurok's footsteps as she joined the Kagero-Kiza. Her parents, Munzakro and Kunazera, share many of Zurok's eccentricities, but are also proud to watch their eldest daughter achieve far more in her lifetime than they could in theirs. She is the mother of 8 children: 6 sons and 2 daughters, with the two daughters being born first and last. While she does not speak at all about her husband, she assures her children that they all had the same father. Because 7 of her 8 children are Madizi, it can be safely assumed that whoever the father was, was also a Madizi. Zhin, the youngest child and only Shinzoka child born to Zurok, felt like the odd one out, but as the spitting image of Zurok, Zhin's mother took great care of her and loved her dearly. Of her remaining children, the eldest one, Zulera, as well as the youngest son, named Akhet, have made the largest impact on history... thus far, anyways. Friends Many of Zurok's friends are either high-ranking politicians, powerful ritualists, or heroes of various wars and conflicts. She is good friends with Queen Zerviah Foxx, a Renkida woman who was a natural-born leader; and is both intrigued by and friendly towards Zivia, a shapeshifting mercenary who Zurok firmly believes is the key to unlocking the mysteries of the mysterious but otherwise-extinct Jalenga. Because of her inclination to help people, Zurok has many acquaintances that view her positively, although she only has a few close friends in her "inner circle". Despite that, she is generally polite to everyone she meets, and so it is easy, at least initially, to get along with her. Enemies No one as formidable and powerful as Zurok Mia Takamatzu would escape life without making several enemies. Her primary foes are either rival ritualists, those who oppose her use of forbidden rites, or those who think that she is too dangerous to be allowed to be left alive. While many of these claims are little more than unsubstantiated superstitions or folk tales, many of them are actually very valid reasons concocted by genuinely good people tying to help protect others from Zurok's manipulative tricks. Role in the Series Zurok is easily one of, (if not the) most pivotal characters in the entire series, and one of only a few who appear in every single volume. She is the primary reason that so much attention is given to the otherwise isolationist Shinzoka. The Crown of Zivia Zurok's role is subtle in The Crown of Zivia, but she is working behind the scenes to ensure Princess Leto's victory against the Arakos who have gained certain levels of control in the Empire of Koldia. She was also the one who worked carefully to ensure that Princess Iona survived the ordeal against Leto, and manipulated the events surrounding the battle to essentially coax and blackmail Iona into Zurok's service. The Crusade of Zulera Once again Zurok is behind the scenes during The Crusade of Zulera, this time watching over the events surrounding the Renkida Kingdom and the related vampire invasion. Despite numerous Kagero-Kiza agents also storming the area, Zurok does not join her comrades in battle, but instead works with her comrade Zarbozen to try and infiltrate the Sacred Realms. The Shadows of Shinzoka Zurok takes a great interest in Asami during the events of The Shadows of Shinzoka, but primarily keeps close tabs on Zulera instead, who does a lot of Zurok's dirty work for her. The Rebirth of Krippa The Seer of Koldia Trivia * Zurok is one of many characters that follows the trend of being a powerful female character whose name begins with Z. Other examples include Zulera, Zoroka, Zivia, and Zerviah. * Out of the characters in the Zabutur series, Zurok is responsible for creating more Kumenza than any other character, with one of said creations even being a Kumenza of herself. * Zurok is one of three characters that appears in some form in every volume of the series. * Despite the red themes and fire-related motifs that are seen in her attire, Zurok's affinitive element is actually Light. * Zurok has a Kumenza named Eka-Zurok. See Also * Munzakro Nozomu Takamatzu * Kunzaera Norika Takamatzu * Zulera Joanna Tallarico * Shinzoka * Kagero-Kiza * Eka-Zurok Mia Takamatzu * Akhet Sumatra Tallarico * Zhin Suzume Lyautey Category:Characters Category:Shinzoka